


A long Night

by Madisonmarie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cock Ring, Day6 - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Other, Smut, Sub! Jae, day6kpop, jaesix, jaexyou, overstim, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisonmarie/pseuds/Madisonmarie
Summary: Jae’s in for a wild ride.





	A long Night

Jae squirmed underneath you, little whimpers coming out of his mouth, “please-“, he whined. “Please what baby boy?” His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he tried to hide his face in his hands. You rolled your hips on his again making him moan and whimper even more than he was already. He was leaking in his underwear by now, due to it being the only article of clothing on him, it was incredibly noticeable. “Oh look at you, such a messy baby. Wanna tell me what you want?” Jae just whined in response, far too into his headspace to form words. He felt like jello, the teasing you had done to him through out the day really paid off. and when you finally slipped off your clothes and climbed on him he swore he was gonna cum right then and there. You had slipped a cock ring on him under his underwear, not allowing him release.  
“Touch me. Please.” His words were slurred due to his cock being painfully hard and his mind melting. You started touching him in small strokes, only teasing. Jae kept whining and begging for you to keep going. “Y/N please please. I need this please.” You take his boxers off and slip the cock ring off. His body visibly relaxed and you saw him looking at you with needy eyes. “Please do something please.”  
The only things out of his mouth was him begging. It really shows how much he needed this. You slowly began to align yourself with his long cock. It was bright red at the tip and leaking with Precum. You sank down on it and began to bounce. Jae was in for a long night.  
After Jae cumming twice you decided that simply wasn’t enough. If he wanted you to touch him so bad then you were going to really touch him. He was a whimpering mess, his whimpers turning into screams and cries. He was too overstimulated.  
Alas this is what he wanted so this is what he was going to get.


End file.
